Fishing Trip
(Episode begins with Mordecai and Rigby sitting on the couch in the living room) Mordecai: Dude, there's nothing on TV. Rigby: You wanna prank people in the park? Mordecai: Sure. But what prank should we do? Rigby: Water balloon throwing. Mordecai: Ok, I'll fill up the balloons and you go get the bucket. (Scene goes to Mordecai and Rigby in a tree with the bucket full of water balloons) Mordecai: Ok dude, ready? Rigby: Ready. (Scene goes to Benson leaving the house and going to his car) Benson: I'm gonna go to my apartment to get some stuff done so can you watch the house for the rest of the night? Skips: Sure. Benson: Thanks Skips. See you tomorrow. (Benson gets inside his car and drives away and is on the road where M&R are) Rigby: '''A car's coming! Ready to release the balloons? '''Mordecai: Ready! (They throw the balloons at Benson's windshield) Mordecai: Wait, that's Benson car! Rigby: Oh no! (The balloons hit Benson's windshield and causes him to not see the road; he screams and drives into a tree) M&R: Benson! (They come up to his car) Mordecai: Dude, we're so dead. Rigby: Benson? Are you ok? (Benson crawls out of his car and turns red) Benson: You, you, you, YOU IDIOTS! Wait till I get my hands around your... (Moves his arms and hear a crack) Benson: Guys, was that my arm or did you crack your neck? Rigby: I'm thinking the arm. Benson: Call the hospital. (Scene goes to Benson coming back to the park in a wheelchair; he has a broken arm and hand, one of his legs is bandaged up, and a neck collar on) Mordecai: (nervously) Welcome back Benson. Benson: Zip it. Now can someone help get my wheelchair up the stairs? (They carry him to the living room and the ambulance people leave) Rigby: We got you a forgive gift. Benson: What gift? Rigby: We're taking you on a fishing trip! Benson: Are you joking? Rigby: Nope, we're gonna leave tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock. So get your stuff together for tomorrow! Benson: How can I when I have broken limbs?! (A crack is heard) Benson: Ow. OK fine. (Scene goes to the next morning and they are at the lake) Mordecai: Aw, the smell of fresh air. I'm gonna go get the supplies and you two can get our poles and go to the water. (Goes to the park truck) Rigby: OK, so firmly grasp the pole in your hand. (Puts the pole on Benson's broken hand and the pole falls and Rigby picks it up) Rigby: FIRMLY grasp it. (Does it again and he gets mad) Rigby: FIRMLY GRASP IT! (Stabs the pole into Benson's hand and he screams and a crack is heard) Rigby: There, that's better. Benson: You little.....! (A crack is heard) Benson: Ow. (Mordecai comes back with the supplies) Mordecai: Ok, so let's go get some fish! (Scene goes to a while later and Rigby gets a tug on his pole) Rigby: Dudes, I got a fish! Mordecai: Come on dude, reel it in! (Reels the line and sees a stick is on the hook) Benson: (Sarcasticly) Wow, a stick fish. Those are rare. (Laughs)''' Rigby: Oh haha, real funny Benson. (Benson feels a tug on his pole) Benson: Guys, I got something! Mordecai: Well then, reel it in! (Benson reels the line and sees a boot on his hook) Rigby: (Sarcasticly) Wow, a boot fish. Those are rare also. (Laughs) (Cuts to later and they have a bucket full of fish) Rigby: Looks like we're gonna have a fish buffet! Benson: You know, this actually wasn't as bad as I thought. Mordecai: See, I knew that you would like it. Now let's go grill them up. (They start to leave, Rigby pushes Benson's wheelchair with his tail causing him to roll towards the lake) Benson: Guys? Guys! Mordecai: Hang on Benson we're coming! (They start to run to Benson; he rolls into the lake and sees a very big fish swimming towards him and Mordecai takes Benson out of the water) Benson: Guys, I just saw a big fish like 40 foot long swimming towards me! Rigby: Are you sure or are you having hallucinations from all the pain pills they put into you? Benson: I'm serious! Mordecai: Come on dude, there's no such thing as a 40 foot long fish. (Waves begin to form and the fish stands up out of the water) Benson: Told you! Fish King: I am the Fish King and I see that you have some of my citizens in that pail with a handle! Rigby: Don't you mean a bucket? Fish King: Silence! Now, for stealing my citizens, I must now eat you like you eat us. M&R and Benson: What?! Fish King: Sorry, lake rules. (Starts to run to them) Mordecai: Hey, I have an idea. RUN! (Rigby runs while Mordecai pushes Benson's wheelchair) Fish King: Stop theives! (Runs after them, catches up to them and his fin pushes Benson's wheelchair away) M&R: Benson, help! Benson: Aw man, what do I do? (Sees the fishing pole and worms) Benson: Let's hope this works. (Gets up from his wheelchair, grabs the fishing pole and worms and runs to them) Benson: Hey Fish King! (The Fisk King turns to Benson) Benson: Eat this! (Throws the line to The Fish King) Fish King: Oh worms! (Catches the hook in his mouth and Benson reels the line) Benson: Gotcha! Fish King: Oh no! (Benson throws the pole into the lake and dumps the bucket full of the fish back into the water) Rigby: Benson, that was AWESOME! And hey, you're up and walking! Benson: Yeah, I guess I healed faster than I thought. Mordecai: Come on guys, let's go home. ( Scene goes to them in the truck) Benson: You know what guys? I actually liked this fishing trip and I forgive you for the accident. Mordecai: See, we knew that a forgiving trip will get you to forgive us. Benson: And when we get home, who wants a fish omelet? M&R: Pass! (Episode ends)